1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An inject recording apparatus is an example of an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, or a multifunction machine combining the functions of these apparatuses, employing a liquid ejection recording system in which a liquid ejection head (i.e., liquid droplet ejection head) that ejects droplets is used as a recording head.
Such an image forming apparatus includes an access cover configured to open and close relative to the body of the apparatus. The access cover is closed during a printing operation to prevent an internal mechanical section of the apparatus including a carriage mounted with an image forming device from being accessed by a user, for example, and is opened in the event of a jam or the like to allow the internal mechanical section to be accessed.
To prevent the access cover from being opened during the printing operation, the image forming apparatus may include, for example, a cover locking mechanism for locking the access cover and an interlock switch actuated by the access cover.
In the configuration including the cover locking mechanism for locking the access cover, however, the access cover may be damaged if the user attempts to forcibly open the access cover.
Further, if the access cover is opened during the printing operation, the internal mechanical section becomes accessible by the user, as described above. If the carriage is moving when the access cover is opened, therefore, it is desirable to immediately stop the movement of the carriage.
Therefore, the supply of power to a drive source for moving the carriage may be cut off upon detection of the open state of the access cover by a cover open sensor. Even if the supply of power to the drive source is cut off, however, the carriage continues to move by inertia and thus is insufficiently reduced in speed. As a result, the carriage may come into contact with the user.